German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2009 027 995 describes a device having a semiconductor component and a housing, as well as a method for manufacturing the device. The housing of the device has at least one electrical connection and at least one fastening point. In addition, the housing includes a first cladding made of thermosetting plastic which essentially surrounds the semiconductor component. Optionally, the first cladding may be surrounded by a second cladding made of thermoplastic or thermosetting plastic.
In German Patent Appln. No. 10 2012 218 929 not pre-published and known internally to the Applicant, a sensor device is described. The sensor device includes an LGA (Land Grid Array) having micromechanical components for detecting physical quantities, which is held with the aid of inserts. The inserts are also intended to be usable as electrical contact elements for the LGA. An inset molding of thermosetting plastic material is intended to provide an additional mechanical fixation of the LGA. In addition, holes are formed in a pre-insert molding and in a screw-shaped fastening element surrounding the LGA, which are intended to permit an exchange of gas, e.g., for the escape of air upon inserting material, or to permit a pressure measurement in a cavity of the fastening element.